1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical assistance devices, for example those designed to be worn by a human user, and more particularly to such devices that are containable within a lightweight, compact, inflatable housing and are suitable for use in varied applications and environments.
2. Description of Related Art
Wearable computing devices of many different types are being used in a host of commercial, industrial and consumer environments and have enormous use-potential in a number of marketplaces, including the military and commercial marketplaces. Commercially, the growth of wearable/portable computing technology is being fueled by phone, pager, wireless local area network (LAN) and other options. Markets for wearable computing devices include manufacturing, police, fire, medical, elder care, transportation, distribution, retailing, and others where hands-free computing allows unimpeded hands-on work. Potential military uses include communications, sensing, imaging, maintenance, inspection, security, intelligence, and medical-related tasks. Many computers on the market presently are brick-like, however, concentrating a great deal of weight in a bulky, cumbersome box that must be strapped onto the body.
The best wearable computers are lightweight and flexible, demonstrating superior ergonomics and allowing use during all normal activities. According to one example, flexible circuitry or equivalent flexible transmission devices join physically independent computer modules, allowing comfortable distribution of the computer about the body to accommodate a wide variety of body morphologies. Standard-interconnect input/output devices allow easy user upgrades and modular replacements. Spread-spectrum wireless LANs allow interaction with other users, a host computer system, or both. Flexible wearable computing devices are comfortable, easy-to-use, convenient and powerful alternatives to the brick-like machines that until recently have been the only choice in the marketplace.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,285,398, 5,491,651 and 5,581,492 to Janik, and commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,555,490 and 5,572,401 to Carroll, all of which are incorporated by reference herein, disclose a number of extremely advantageous designs that are expected to dominate over previous, brick-like wearable computers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,890, granted to Reaney on Jun. 4, 1996, addresses the issue of wearable computing devices in the context of virtual reality technology. Reaney discloses a visual magnifier for use with a video display screen that can be mounted on the head. The screen is coupled to a rigid housing wherein the side surfaces are parallel to the front and the rear surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,879, granted to Krauter on Mar. 9, 1993, discloses a rigid borescope or endoscope probe equipped with a camera or imaging device. The device allows for variable focus of the camera by means of a braid and bladder assembly capable of axial expansion. The assembly, however, is incapable of radial expansion. U.S. Pat No. 5,406,417, granted to Denvenyi on Apr. 11, 1995, discloses an optical device equipped with a pneumatic adjusting mechanism to enable the user to make changes to a focal length. The entire device is not adapted for collapsibility because the outer frame is constructed of rigid metal parts. All of the previously mentioned patents are incorporated herein by reference. None of the patents teach or disclose placing a device that is compatible with a wearable computing device within a collapsible housing.
Given the many opportunities that have arisen with the introduction of these technologies, it would be very advantageous to further develop, improve and specifically adapt these technologies to optical devices for use in wearable-computing environments, specifically wherein the device housing is adapted for collapsibility.